The present invention relates to a slab for use in the construction industry, especially to a modular construction slab, to a modular surface system including such slabs, and to a method of joining construction slabs.
It is well known in the construction industry to use slabs, especially concrete or concrete-derivative slabs, as building components. Such slabs find use as flooring components for buildings, public highways and the like. When two or more such known slabs are connected together, it is typically with some kind of internal tie that runs through the interior length and/or width of the slabs.
The problem with a system incorporating such slabs and ties is that, once the slabs have been joined together by the internal ties, if any adjustment, rectification or replacement of a slab or tie is required, the only way to access the tie to disconnect the appropriate slabs is by destroying at least a part of the slab and or tie as is necessary. This is both costly and time consuming because any part that has been even partially destroyed will typically need to be replaced, thereby rendering the system unavailable for a period of time until the rectification work has been completed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved slab for use in the construction industry, and an improved method of joining slabs, neither of which suffer from the aforementioned problems.